The purpose of this research is to explore the understanding of college students in Botswana regarding HIV/AIDS, including its: a) importance, b) cultural and social implications, c) mode of transmission, d) consequences, e) availability or mailability of treatment, and g) methods of prevention. This research will be conducted at the University of Botswana with the Rapid Assessment Process (RAP), using a team of Dr. Beebe, Dr. Brown, a faculty from Oregon State University and two "insiders" from Botswana. The team will be formed, using distance communication methods, prior to arrival in Botswana. Key informants who are knowledgeable about student lie will help the team select the sample from the student body. The sample will include both genders, all grade levels, and representatives of any significant minority groups. Data collection will include semi-structured interviews and focus groups will be done according to Miles & Huberman's model, including the aspects of 1) noting patterns and themes, 2) seeing plausibility, 3) clustering, 4) metaphor making, and 5) counting and) making contrasts/comparisons. Verification will be obtained at feedback sessions with informants.